<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>short by owl_system</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278958">short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_system/pseuds/owl_system'>owl_system</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT Crowd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i know the height difference isn't that big but let me dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_system/pseuds/owl_system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>moss is too short to get the tea from the cupboard, what will he do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>recently our dad introduced me to the it crowd and now i'm obsessed. i've written an insane amount of fic for these two in a fairly short amount of time so expect more of these! written for the prompt: 'a is shorter and climbs on b to reach things'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you making tea, moss?” roy asked as he leaned against the kitchen doorway. he’d just come back from fixing (he used that term loosely; it hadn’t been switched on at the wall) someone’s computer upstairs to find moss hunting around the shockingly tidy (jen must have given in and cleaned) kitchen for their cups. “yep. why does jen put the flipping tea so high up?” so jen had definitely sorted out the kitchen- moss and roy kept the tea on the counter next to the kettle, while jen always put it at the top of the cupboard where moss just couldn’t reach it. “could you come over here a minute?” moss asked roy. “sure. do you want me to-” roy was cut off as moss climbed onto his shoulders and pulled the tea down from the shelf. “thanks, roy.” moss pecked roy on the cheek, hopping down from his shoulders to finish the tea. laughing, roy caught moss’ lips in a quick kiss before picking up his tea. “thank you, princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>